The future is our own
by vampireGurl101
Summary: How do you think The twilight Series would have turnned out had Edward and Bella already know their Future? well this is my version of what would have happend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay I know this idea has been done over and over again but I just could not get the idea out of my head so I am going to write it.

Bella's POV

My name is Bella Swan I am seventeen years old and tomorrow morning I will be starting my first day a Forks high school. I still could not believe that I had some ho convinced myself that moving here was going to be good .

This place was a constant overcast never any sun and it was always either cold or wet two of the thins I hated most in the world.

But mom needed her personal space so her and Phil could be happy.

You see my mom just got remarried a couple of months ago and I decided that I would move to Forks and have some one on one time with Charlie and let mom and Phil have some alone time.

So that is how I ended up in forks Washington in the middle of the day bored out of my mind.

I decided that maybe I would start putting my clothes in my closet.

I got of my bed grabbed my suite case and walked over to my closet and opened it up when I looked inside I noticed a medium size box in the top of my closet.

I figured I might as well get it down.

It was probably something charlie had put up there for me and forgot to tell me.

I walked over to my computer and got my chair and pulled it over to the closet to have something to stand on so I could reach the box.

When I pulled the box down I noticed the box was all covered in dust like it had been there for years.

When I opened the box I noticed that it contained four books.

I pulled the first on out and read the title out loud Twilight.

For some strange reason something Inside of me was telling me I needed to read these books.

I took the box back over to my bed pulled the renaming three books out and set them on my night stand I started reading twilight and by the time I got through the fist chapter I was at a loss for words This book was about me.

I could not stop reading I had to know more about this Edward Cullen. I knew in my heart that I already loved him even though I technically did not know him yet.

Nor did I know if Edward was even real.

By the time I finished reading twilight it was already two thirty in the morning and I had to be well rested for school tomorrow.

I would get to find out weather Edward Cullen was real or not.

I figured I would read New Moon after school tomorrow.

When I woke up the next morning I was anxious to get my shower and get to school so I could see if Edward would be there or not.

Okay everyone I hope you like this chapter the next chapter will be about Edward finding and reading the whole series you know vampire speed and all

Please review it helps me write faster


	2. chapter 2

**Okay I was very disappointed with the first chapter I got like 12 story alerts and favorites but on reviews I am gonna go ahead a post this chapter but I will not me posting chapter three until I get at least 5 reviews**

Edward's POV

I was sitting in my room listing to music when I head Esme call me in her mind.

_Edward honey you have a package down stairs the mail man just dropped it off a few minuets ago ._

All I could think was who in the world would want to send me a package.

I got up off my sleek black leather couch and headed for the stairs at human pace.

When I reached the bottom I noticed a medium size package sitting next to the couch on the left hand side.

I went over and picked up the box and saw that there was no return address.

That was a little strange.

I decided to go ahead and open it to see what was inside.

When I opened the box I noticed there were four books.

I picked the first one up and read the title to myself _Twilight ._

I decided that I might as well read these strange books whom ever sent them to me wanted me to read them.

I read the first book at vampire speed witch took me about five minuets to do when I was finished I was dumb founded who in the world knew that I was a vampire and how did they now that I was supposed to fall in love with a human girl?

Somehow though I already knew that I would love this Bella Swan.

Just from reading the first book I was already in love with her.

I figured the next thing I should do is finish the last three books before I ask Charlisle about this.

I picked up New Moon and started reading.

When I was finished with New Moon I could not believe what I had just read.

I would leave Bella and she would become friends with one of those vile wolves.

Then to top it all off the volturi would give me the choice to either change or kill the woman I have ever been able to love.

There was no way that anything in New Moon was ever going to happen.

I was going to make sure that I would not make there horrible mistakes.

I would not and could not ever hurt Bella.

I knew now that it was impossible for me to ever hurt this wonderful selfless creature.

I decided I needed to read the last two books Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.

I read the last two books and I was amazed at what had happened to me and Bella.

We defeated a army of newborns with our family and the wolves none the less.

Then we actually had a baby and beautiful little girl I could not believe what we had done together. Then to top it all of we defeated the volturi a task that would be next to impossible for almost anyone.

I figured it was time to show these books to Charlisle.

As I walked up the steps to his office I went at human pace.

When I reached the door I head him tell me to come in.

Charlisle POV

Edward walked into my office holding four books in his hands looking very confused.

Witch in any case was not very common for Edward.

He was never the person to get confused.

So I looked at him and asked _what can I do for you son?_

He looked at me with the same bewildered expression and handed me the four books he was currently holding.

I read the cover of the first book aloud Twilight.

I asked him what shall I do with theses.

He looked at me and said that he need me to read them for myself.

He had no way of explaining to me what they were.

Edward sat down on the couch in my office as I read all four of the books at vampire speed.

When I was finished I looked at Edward and asked.

Do you have any idea where these came from,or if this Bella Swan is real?

He replied that he was not sure where they came from and that he was not sure if Bella was real,

but he had heard from the minds of some of the students at school that chief Swan's daughter would be coming to forks high starting tomorrow.

He had not paid enough attention to find out her name.

I looked over to where Edward was sitting with a pained expression on his face and I realized that in a way he was already in love with her.

I would know that look any where.

In his heart he wanted her to be real so he could love her.

I told him that the only thing he could was wait till tomorrow morning and find out if Bella Swan was real and then find out if she knew anything.

He immediately agreed and went of to do his own thing for the rest of the night

**A/.N remember if you want chapter 3 please leave me some reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay I am posting another chapter but I am still disappointed with the reviews I have gotten like 40 favorites and story alerts but so far I only have 2 reviews I need reviews so I know how you all like the story and can give me feedback on what you all what to see happen in the story Okay on to the reading.**_

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock beeping.

I crawled out of bed grabbed my black bag of bathroom essentials and headed to the bathroom.

When I got in the shower I washed my hair with my familiar strawberry shampoo and washed my bod with my fressa body wash.

I jumped out of the shower quickly and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

There was a note on the counter from charlie.

_Bella'_

_I have already headed to work have a good first day I might not be home for supper do worry about waiting up for me._

_Love, Dad_

I put the note back on the counter grabbed a granola bar and ran to my truck only tripping once on the way.

Once I got in and started it up I realized how excited I was.

Today I would find out if Edward Cullen was real or not and if he was I wanted to know

if he had read these books or not.

The drive to school was short when I got there I noticed a sliver volvo parked in the lot.

It was just the way the book had described Edwards car.

All of a sudden my heart rate quickened with anticipation of Edward being there.

But then again that car could have belonged to anyone.

I mean a volvo was a very popular car.

But I also could not imagine that anyone else in Forks Washington would be able to afford a beautiful car like that.

I finally got out of my truck and made my way to the office.

When I got there a nice receptionist named Mrs. Cope handed me my schedule a note to have all the teachers sign and return at the end of the day.

The first part of my day went by very slowly as I anticipated the arrival of lunch time so I could see if the Cullens were there or not.

When lunch finally rolled around I got my tray and sat down with Jessica and Angela just like the book said.

When I turned my head I saw the most beautiful sight I think I have ever seen.

Edward's POV

When it was finally time to leave for school I was ready.

I had hunted all night long so I would be well feed when it was time to meet Bella,

I did not want to scare her or make her think I hated her like I had done in Twilight.

There was no way on earth I would be running to Alaska when this day ended.

Things were going to be very different from the books.

I would make sure every thing went right.

When we pulled into the parking lot the truck the book had described Bella as driving was not there yet.

So I sat in the volvo and waited while the rest of my family went on there way.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a loud truck pulling into the lot.

I watched as the truck parked and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen climbed out.

She glanced at my car and then headed for the office.

She was exquisite.

Long beautiful dark brown hair.

With the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.

I had always believed brown eyes to be dull but on Bella they were gorgeous.

She walked into the office and was then out of sight.

As I walked to my first class I could not wait to get to talk to Bella.

And in Biology I would talk to her.

The first part of the morning went by very slowly.

I could not wait to see Bella at Lunch.

When Lunch period finally came I walked into the lunch room with my family like always.

And there she sat at her lunch table sitting with Jessica and Angela.

Watching me with the most amazed look on her face.

**Okay people the next chapter will be Edward and Bella talking.**

**Please review I have got like 70 alerts so far and like 3 reviews so I am getting a lil sad**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so the reviews are getting better so thank you to all of my readers who have been reviewing **

**and here is chapter 4 enjoy!!!!!**

Alice POV

I watched as Edward and Bella stared at each other for the whole lunch period.

They looked so cute.

And little did Edward know I had had a vision of Bella reading the Twilight book.

I had been blocking my mind from him all day.

I wanted him to find out on is own that Bella knew who he was and that she was already very in love with him herself.

I was brought out of thoughts by the Bell ringing signaling the end of lunch.

That meant it was time for Edward and Bella to go to Biology and talk.

Edward's POV

When the lunch bell rang I was the first one up from the table.

I was out the door and in the Biology room before the teacher even made it there.

As I sat there waiting for Bella to get there I let myself get lost in thought about how to approach her.

The next thing I knew the class room was full of kids.

And Mr. Banner was standing at his desk.

Bella walked in followed by Mike Newton.

I could not stand that boy he was having the most vile thoughts about _my beautiful Bella._

She handed the teacher her slip that need to be signed and then he pointed her to the only empty seat in the room the one next to me.

When she sat down she had the most breath taking smile on her face I think I had ever seen.

I decided I would hand her a note to read.

Bella's POV

When I sat down in the seat next to Edward he was looking at me with a beautiful crooked smile on his perfect face.

The next thing I knew he was passing me a note.

I opened up the letter and it read

_I know this may sound weird with you being new and all but do you know who I am?_

I read the note and responded

**Yes I read the books to if that is what you are referring to.**

I passed the note back to him under the table so the teacher would not see us writing a note.

When he opened it he read it quickly and wrote something down on the paper and passed it back to me.

_Okay well then if you want to discuss what we have both read recently then meet me at my car after school._

I read the note looked at him and nodded my head yes and the folded the note up and stuck it in my purse.

**Okay next chapter will be Bella going to the Cullen house to Discuss the books.**

**Remember Reviews are love so press that green button for a quicker update**

**Oh and as a way to get more reviews I will answer one question from each person that sends me a review!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Just so everyone knows the reasons the chapters are short is because I am trying to update at least once a day.**

**Okay on to the reading.**

Bella's POV

As soon as gym class ended I was in the locker room and changing as fast as I could.

All I could think about was the fact that Edward had also read the Twilight book.

Witch meant he already knew everything too.

I was glad that I was not alone in this information.

But I was also scared that he did not love me the way I loved him.

What if the only reason he wanted to talk to me was to make sure I would keep his secret.

The thought of that totally freaked me out.

As I walked into the parking lot I noticed Edward standing by his car wearing that beautiful crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

As I walked over to him I noticed a small pixie like girl standing next to him.

I knew just from looking at her that she was Alice.

The vampire that was supposed to become my closest friend.

When I reached Edwards car he smiled at me and then asked me if I would like to come to his house to talk for a little while.

I told him I would be happy to but he would have to follow me home to drop of my truck and leave a note for charlie.

I climbed in my truck and turned the heat on high.

As I pulled out I saw Edward following behind me in his car.

When we made it to my house I grabbed my backpack out of my passenger seat and climbed out of the truck and headed for the house.

I dug in my purse for my key and unlocked the door.

I walked in set my backpack down grabbed the pad and paper of the counter and started to write a note for charlie.

_Dad I made a new friend at school today her name is Alice Cullen I am going over to her house for a little while I wont be out to late _

_love Bella_

I put the pen down and put the note on the refrigerator where he would notice it and then walked out of the house.

Edward was standing at the passenger side of his car waiting to open the door for me.

Just like the book said he was always the gentlemen.

I walked over to the volvo and he opened the door .

I climbed in and before I even had my seat belt latched he was already in the drivers seat with the car turned on.

As we were speeding down the highway he look over at me and asked.

_Did you read the twilight series too?_

I turned my head and responded I have only read the first one so far I feel asleep before I got to start on New Moon.

I noted the pain on his face when I said New Moon so something bad must have happened in that book.

He looked at me and asked_ why don't we wait till we get to my house to discuss the books._

_But there is something I want you to know. Please don't let this upset you but I already love you I did from the moment I finished reading the Twilight book._

It was all I could do to keep from sobbing tears of joy this beautiful creature sitting next to me was in love with me.

Plain old Bella Swan.

Then I noticed he was watching me most likely looking for a response.

All I could do was look at him and say I feel the same I love you too and I have from the moment I realized the story was about us.

When I finished I saw that his whole face was light up and all I could see in his eyes was love.

It felt amazing to know that the love shining in those beautiful topaz eyes was for me.

At that moment I knew that I would love Edward Cullen forever.

When we pulled up in front of the Cullen house I was amazed it was breath taking the book had not done it justice.

Edward stopped the car and walked over and opened my door for me and offered me his hand.

I gladly took it happy for the contact.

When his hand touched mine if felt the electric current running through my skin and when I looked over at him I knew he felt it too.

EPOV

When I opened the door for my Bella it felt so good able to say that my Bella. I grabbed her hand to help her out and a felt a shock go through my system and I could tell Bella felt it too. I saw her shocked look at our house and chuckled. We headed inside ready for her to meet everyone. As we stepped in my whole family was standing there excited to meet Bella. "Bella this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper and you have already met Alice ."

"Hello its nice to meet all of you" Bella said.

I could tell that she was comparing there appearances to the ones in the book. Lets head up stairs. I whispered in her ear I felt the shiver go through her and smiled at her reaction towards me. We walked up towards my room giving her a slight tour as we went. When we got to my room I heard her giggle. I looked over at her and asked "what are you laughing about love?"

"just the fact that your room fits the same description from the book."

I laughed along with her. She sat down on my couch and so did i. "Bella you should know that these books as much as they showed me how much I love you they also showed me how much I will hurt you."

"what are you talking about Edward?"

"In New Moon a lot of things happen that Im scared will come true and I do not want to hurt you like that"

"Edward listen to me, it doesn't matter how much you hurt me I still love and will always love you, I trust you" Bella said looking straight into my eyes.

"Bella you need to promise me something"

"Okay what is it?"

"If I ever tell you I don't love you DO NOT believe me please do not believe me."

"I promise Edward but why would you tell me that"

"just please don't believe me, trust me I W ILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU." I said strongly cupping her face. She just nodded.

"good now I want to try something" she just nodded, I could hear her heartbeat starting to beat faster. I moved in a kissed her luckily I only felt a slight burn in my throat which was easily forgotten when I felt her kiss me back. How a monster was gifted with such an angel I don't know but I knew that this was my heaven.

**Okay just so everyone knows I know have a co-author Her name is Bite-me-Edward-c **

**she is amazing please check our her stories.**

**And remember to review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am very pleased with the amount of reviews I have been getting thank you all so much.**

Bella's pov

As I sat there kissing Edward I was in heaven.

I could not believe a man this beautiful and wonderful was in love with me but he was and I was not going to complain.

As he pulled away all too soon for my liking I felt lonely at the loss of contact.

He looked up at me with that perfect crooked smile that I love so much and askedso Love how about we go down stairs and talk with the rest of he family they are all dying to talk to you.

I looked up at him and smiled and shook my head yes.

Edward stood up and took my hand and lead me down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting.

Edward sat down on the love seat pulling me down beside him and protectively wrapped his arm around my waist.

Esme was the first to speak.

So how are you dear can I get you anything from the kitchen?

No thank you I replied I am not very hungry.

Okay dear but if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask.

The next person to speak was Carlisle he looked at me asked.

Bella I don't mean to be to forward but I know this question is on all of our minds.

How did you come across the Twilight books?

I looked at him briefly and started telling how I found the books.

Well I was sitting on my bed bored Sunday night when I arrived in forks and I decided that I needed to unpack my clothes so I grabbed my suite case and walked over to my closet.

When I looked in the top of my closet I saw a medium size square box.

I decided that Charlie must have left it there for me so I stood in my computer chair and pulled the box down.

When I got back over to my bed and opened the box all four of the twilight books were inside.

I only finished reading the first one before I fell asleep.

I had planned on reading number two tonight.

Well Bella that I am very glad you did find the books Edward need someone to love replied Carlisle.

The next person to chime in was Alice.

Oh Bella we have to go shopping soon I can't wait to give you a full fledged make over.

I internally groaned at the thought of shopping.

I had never been one to like to shop.

But the look on Alice's face told me she would not take no for an answer so I put on a smile and said sure Alice I would love to.

I heard Edward chuckle beside me he must have realized how much I hated shopping.

It was then Edward turned to Alice and asked.

Could you dive Bella home?

We don't want Charlie getting worried do we?

Alice stood up and Edward tossed her the keys to the volvo I assume.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and promised to come and visit again soon.

The Edward took me to the volvo and opened my door for me he helped me in then gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I will pick you up for school tomorrow love if that's alright.

I smiled at him and said sure and with that me and Alice were speeding toward my house.

Alice POV

As soon as Edward kissed Bella good bye and made the promise to pick her up in the morning. I took of like a bat out of heck.  
"oh my god Bella i am so happy you and Edward are together and that you and I will be the best of friends i saw it." I said  
Bella chuckled at me and just replied with me too Alice me too. "So are you excited for tomorrow OH MY GOD I should totally come over in the morning and give you a make over!!!" "NO!!!" Bella shouted at me I decided to give her the puppy dog put Bella please please please please" "um... but.... oh look how the drive past were here okay Alice see ya tomorrow" she yelled out to me as i pulled up and she jumped out and ran to the door tripping every couple feet i chuckled waved shouted bye and drove off.


	7. AN please read very Important

**A/N**

**I am sorry for the authors note but this one was necessary.**

**I will be posting the next chapter soon I had family visiting for a couple of days from Washington **

**so chapter seven kind of took a backseat. **

**But no worries it'll be posted soon.**

**PS:**

**I need one thing before I post the chapter I want at least five reviews telling me what you all **

**would like to see happen in this story as soon as I get at least five I will post chapter seven.**


	8. Chapter 7

. Bella's POV

When Alice dropped me off it was only about 5:30 in the afternoon. I decided that I would order pizza for Charlie and I and then read the next installment in the Twilight saga. I put my key in the door and went inside. Charlie was already sitting on the couch watching some kind of game on T.V..

"Hi Bells! Did you have fun with the Cullen Girl?"

I set my stuff down on the couch and said ,"Yes Dad, Alice is a very sweet girl."

"Oh Dad do you mind if I order Pizza tonight?"

"Sure Bella go ahead I not all that hungry." With that I ran to the kitchen picked up the phone receiver and called the local Pizza place.

As soon as I was done I ran up the stairs only tripping twice alone the way and slammed my door open. I was anxious to read the rest of the books. I wanted more than anything to know the events of mine and Edwards life together.

When I picked up New Moon I was scared to open it at first but then I heard Edwards low attractive voice in my head saying "If I ever tell you I don't love you Don't Believe me"

With that I picked up New Moon and started reading. About half way through the middle of the book Charlie called from downstairs.

"Bells, the Pizza is here."

"Thanks Dad but I am not all that hungry."

"Okay Bella but please eat something before you go to bed for the night."

"I promise I will when I am done reading."

I picked up the book and started where I left off. Before I knew it I was finished with the book. As I set the book down on the table I could not believe all that had happened in New Moon but one thing was for sure Edward DID love me. Although there was one thing I was going to change when Edward proposed I would never turn him down.

The love we shared was nothing like what Charlie and Mom had been through.

We were two halves of one whole. One of us could not survive without the other one and I would be more than willing to spend forever with my beautiful bronze haired vampire.

I decided that I would read Eclipse tomorrow after school.

I remembered the promise I had made to Charlie earlier so I got off my bed and went downstairs. When I reached the kitchen I grabbed a slice of pizza from the box and ate it quickly. When I finished my pizza I got a glass of water and hollered " 'Night Dad, I am going to bed now."

"Goodnight Bella, sleep well."

I rushed up the stairs and into my bedroom. I went over to my window and opened it remembering what the books had said about Edward coming in a watching me sleep.

After I was finished I picked up my bathroom bag and went to take my shower. When I was done with my shower, I got dressed and headed back to my room climbed into bed and covered up.

I feel asleep thinking of the wonderful life I would have with Edward.

Edward POV

After Alice got back from dropping Bella off at her house I realized that I had some time to spare until I could go over there and watch her sleep like the book said I did. I am very curious about what she would say now in her sleep.

"Earth to Edward!!!" I looked up and Emmett stood there grinning like an idiot snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Yes Emmett?" I sighed.

"Jasper and I were wondering if you wanted to go hunting with us? We aren't going too far but far enough where we might catch some lions." He winked at me. I sighed. I did need to distract myself for a few hours until I got to see Bella again so why not?

"Fine Emmett. But I can't be gone for to long." I replied to him.

"Okay." He chuckled at me.

We met up with Jasper in the backyard. The we took off at vampire speed. We were almost at the Canadian border when I caught the scent of a mountain lion. I jumped at it from behind and caught it by its neck. I will admit that this one put up a fight but of course it was no match for me. After I finished it off I went to find Emmett and Jasper. Apparently Jasper and Emmett didn't have as much luck as I did and had to settle for deer. I looked down at my watch and noticed that it was already 9:00 pm.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. But of course since my brothers are vampires they heard it.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I have to go to Bella's house." I was about to take off running towards Bella's house when Emmett stopped me.

"Alice will just come and find you before you even step foot in that house." Emmett laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him funny. He just pointed at my shirt. Apparently the lion DID put up a good fight. My shirt was almost in shreds. I sighed and headed back towards the house. Once I was in 'hearing' distance Alice started talking to me in her thoughts.

'You really should thank him Edward, you probably would have scared the crap out of Bella if you jumped into her room with your outfit completely settled. Not only that but also even thinking of wearing that in public my goodness…'

I just blocked her out I wasn't in the mood to get lectured on my fashion sense at this moment. When we got to the back porch Alice was sitting there waiting with clothes for all of us. When she handed me mine she just shook her head at me and muttered something about not knowing anything about fashion. When I looked into her mind she was pondering wither I was color blind or not. I rolled my eyes at her and went to change. Since we ran all the way from practically Canada and Alice made me change it was already almost 10:00pm. Which probably means that Bella was asleep by now. But I headed over there anyway. I ran to the her house and jumped into her room through the window.

Just as I had expected, she was asleep. But I probably had a few more hours until she started sleep-talking so I looked around her room until I found it; Wuthering Heights. I picked it up and started reading one of Bella's favorite classic books. I was almost done with it when I heard Bella start talking.

"Edward." Was the first thing she said. Then she rolled over and readjusted in the bed. I was sitting in 'my' rocking chair. So I got up and sat on the edge of her bed, being very careful to not wake her up. Then the talking really started.

She started saying things like, "Mrs. Isabella Cullen" Which she said twice. I couldn't help but smile whenever she would say that.

Of course though, the best is followed by the worst, "Please don't leave me." she only whimpered that once. Thank the lord. I don't think I would have been able to handle it if she said it again.

Then she said what might have been the funniest one, "ALICE! Don't make me try that on!" I couldn't help but laugh. Alice really can be a pain if you don't like to shop. After about an hour of her talking she finally went into a deeper sleep and I went back over to the rocking chair and picked back up the book. I finished about 10 minutes before 6 so luckily I knew I wouldn't have to wait to long for her to get up. And of course at 6:15am on the dot she woke up.

"Good morning Love." I smiled at her.

**Okay guys just so everyone knows I have a New co-author her name is EmmettandRose4ever**

**you should check out her stories too they are real good**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone I would love a few more reviews I only got 2 reviews last chapter It takes me two to three hours to write a chapter and you two to three seconds to leave a review so please show some love to our story **

**Once again my co-author emmettandrose4ever has some great stories so check out her page**

**oh and once again I don't own twilight**

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning to that beautiful velvet voice.

"Good morning love"

I squinted and looked over at him. He was sitting in my rocking chair smiling at me. His smile was beautiful and I was momentarily lost in his god like perfection. I noticed I must have been staring and I started blushing.

Then Edward spoke, "Well love we won't be attending school today due to too much snow last night so I was hoping we could go back to my house and discuss the events of the book further."

"Sure," was my genius reply.

I got off my bed and went and changed from my night clothes. When I re-entered my room Edward was sitting on my bed waiting for me reading one of my books.

He looked over at me and smiled, "Ready to go love?"

"Yup, all ready."

When we reached the Volvo he opened my door for me always the gentle man. We drove to the Cullen house in a comfortable silence. When we reached the house Alice was standing out side waiting on the porch for us.

"I had a vision you two were coming to discuss how to handle the books so I informed everyone that they need to be here."

"Thank you Alice, that was very kind of you." I replied . When we walked in the house everyone was already sitting downstairs waiting for us.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "So kids what should we discuss first"?

At the same time the whole house chimed in with one little word, "James."

"Well Edward Bella how long do we have till that event is supposed to take place."

Edward looked at Carlisle and responded "Exactly Two weeks from tomorrow"

Then Alice spoke "That means the van accident is supposed to happen tomorrow"

"Exactly" I said "But that one should be a little easier to avoid."

"Okay everyone back to James," this was the first time Jasper had spoken.

Edward started, "Well I figured we could go to the clearing the day its supposed to happen and just kill James and Victoria."

"No son we can't go about it that was that have to at least attempt to do something wrong fist."

Then Emmett spoke up, "I have an idea."

"And what would that be Emmett."

"Well we can take Bella to the clearing and if he acts funny we can burn his ass."

Alice POV

Wow. I saw Emmett saying that earlier but I didn't actually think he would say that…

"WHAT?" Edward screamed.

"I kind of like the idea…" Bella whispered under her voice. Edward turned around to face Bella.

"Do you know how much danger you would be in if we brought you to the clearing?" He asked her.

"Well Edward then you come up with a better way. We can't just kill them when they come into the clearing! You're not barbaric! Do you know what people would think of you? When they ask why did you attack those people? What are you going to say Edward? It was in a book we read, and I didn't want them to harm Bella?! Edward people will think you are insane!" That was the most I have ever heard Bella speak in her life. I didn't know she had it in her. Edward sighed in defeat because he knew she was right.

"Well okay now I'm a little confused because no matter what you are doing you keep leaving one of the nomads alive. Why?" I asked them.

Bella responded first, "Well Laurent is Irina's mate, or well he will be. And we need to keep Irina as happy as possible right now. Even though he does try to kill me in New Moon that's only because of Victoria's influence. So if Victoria's dead then he wont do anything and Irina says happy and won't hold a grudge against the wolves or against us."

"Why is Irina holding a grudge against us?" Carlisle asked.

Edward answered this time, "According to the books in New Moon Laurent comes back for Bella because of Victoria's influence. The wolves attack him and kill him. Which keeps him from killing Bella. But Irina doesn't care that my mate is still alive she cares that hers is not. In Eclipse Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires and will try to attack us. We have the wolves fighting with us to help and we ask all of them in Denali if they would help. Irina refuses to let any of them help if the wolves are helping too. We realize it would be better odds if the wolves fight with us then if its just us and the Denali coven. Irina takes that as we chose the wolves over her."

"Not to mention what happens in Breaking Dawn." Bella scowled.

"What happens in Breaking dawn?" I asked Bella. Bella yes went wide and she started blushing and looked away. Emmett of course just dies laughing. Then stops when he was cut off by mine and Edward's glare. So Edward decided to answer for Bella.

"Well Bella gets pregnant with a half-human half-vampire child. And when Irina comes to apologize to us she meets Renesmee and doesn't wait for an explanation. She just assumes that we created an immortal child . So she goes too the Volturi to get them to come and stop us. So we round up every nomad and covens we know, well except for Alistar who leaves, and we got the Volturi to stop and listen to us so we were let free."

Wow. So it all goes back to Irina.

"Exactly Alice, that is why our main priority is keeping Irina happy." Edward responded to my thoughts.

"So its decided then? We bring Bella and if James acts like he will attack her then we will kill him and Victoria and let Laurent go free." Carlisle asked us.

"Yes." We all said, except for Edward who just sighed.

Its going to be okay Edward! I know I cant see it just yet because they haven't decided to play baseball but I just have this good feeling about it!


	10. Chapter 9

Edward's pov

As soon as everyone was done talking I drove Bella home before Charlie got that.

When we reached her house I stopped the Volvo and got out to open her door for her.

When Bella stepped out of the car I kissed her on the check and said " I will back as soon as Charlie is asleep,Love".

She looked up and me and smiled "I will be waiting"

with that she went into her house to start supper for Charlie.

I watched as she shut the door and then I took off back toward my house.

When I reached the house Rosalie was outside waiting for me.

When I got out of the car I tried to read her mind but she was singing some ridiculous pop song in her head to keep me out

so I walked up and sat down next to her on the steps.

"Edward I wanted to talk to you about Bella"

"okay what can I do for you"?

"well at first I could not understand why she would throw away all her chances to be with a vampire".

"don't get me wrong you are a great catch but all I could see is what see was giving up".

"now that I have had the chance to listen to you two I understand that for her she is gaining her more than she could ever loose".

"I just wanted you to know that I will not cause problems and you have my blessing"

I was astonished to say the least.

"well Rosalie thank you very much that will mean a lot to Bella"

"you are welcome Edward and good luck"

then she stood up and went back into the house.

I still had about four more hours to kill before Charlie went to sleep so I decided to sit at my piano for and while and play Esme's favorite.

When I was finished playing Esme came up behind me.

"thank you Edward that was beautiful"

"you are very much welcome Esme"

"Edward I wanted to tell you how happy I am that you have finally found someone to love you deserve it son"

"thank you Esme I do love her very much"

she patted me on my shoulder then went to her room for quality time with Charlisle.

When I looked at my watch I only had thirty minuets before Charlie fell asleep so I decided to change clothes and then head to see my beautiful silent Bella.

When I was finished changing I said my goodbyes to Jasper and Emmett who were on the couch arguing over a video game and headed out the door.

As soon as I got out the door I was running for Bella's house.

When I made it there Charlie was already asleep so I climbed in the window to Bella's room.

She was sitting on her bed re-reading her worn copy of Romeo and Juliet.

I still don't understand her attraction to that book but if it makes her happy it makes me happy.

When she saw me standing there she set her book down and got up and came over and gave me a hug.

"I missed you love"

"Not as much as I missed you"

"well Bella lets just agree to disagree"

"okay'

I followed Bella over to her bed and laid down with her.

She looked over at me and asked.

"so now that we know how to handle James how are we gonna avoid the van accident with Tyler tomorrow"

"well that is simple love you will be with me and no where near that van"

"are you sure I am not gonna get hurt"?

"I promise you love"

okay then.

"okay Bella you need to get you're sleep"

"but I am not tired " she tried to say through a yawn.

"sleep my one and only love I will be wake"

"goodnight Edward"

"goodnight my Bella"

she drifted off into a peace full sleep as I hummed her lullaby into her hair.

The night passed by quickly with Bella only talking a little bit here and there.

When she awoke the next morning Charlie had already left for work hours earlier so I had already went downstairs and made her breakfast.

"good morning love I've made you some breakfast its downstairs in the kitchen"

"thank you Edward but that was unnecessary"

"nothing is Unnecessary when it comes you my Bella"

"now you got get you're shower and eat wile I run home and change and grab my car"

I kissed her chastely oh the lips and with that I was out the window and running back to my house.

Bella POV

After Edward left I did what he said and went upstairs to take a shower and eat breakfast. Once I got dressed for the day I went downstairs to eat some cereal. I knew Edward would be here soon to pick me up and that Tyler's van would be attempting to crush me. Just as I put my empty bowl into the sink, I heard Edward knock on the door.

I ran as fast as I could, being careful not to trip, over to the door. I opened it and there he stood looking like the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hello love." He smiled at me.

"Good morning!" I looked up at him. He laughed at me.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course! I'm always ready to be crushed by vans! I thought you knew that." I said sarcastically.

He frowned and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Your going to love me forever and ever!" I laughed at him.

"Well you seem a little happy for someone whose about to get hit by a van." He joked.

"You don't remember? I thought I just told you that, that was my favorite thing!" I smiled at him. While he rolled his eyes and took my hand. He lead me over to the car and opened my door. I slid into the Volvo and we rode off to school in a comfortable silence. Of course with Edwards driving it only took a few minutes and we decided to park on the other side of the school parking lot from where we normally would because of Tyler's van today. We got out of the car and of course of all inopportune times I drop my bag onto the snow. As soon as I bent down to get it I heard a large screeching sound coming in my direction. I didn't have to look up to know what it was coming for me; Tyler's van. So I stayed down and waited for it to hit me, But instead it was something that felt like a big rock, Edward. When I looked up at him his face was just in shock and all I could hear were everyone who was screaming around us to get help.

Oh my god. This was definitely not part of the plan.


	11. authors note PLEASE READ

_Hey everyone I am sorry about the authors note but yet again this was needed. _

_It might be a couple of days before the next chapter is finished me and Whitney are both super busy here lately so please just bare with us for the time being._

_And on a side note. We only got like 2 reviews for the last chapter and that was not very many at all. When we have like 10 people a day putting our story on theirs favorites and alert list so I am gonna ask one more time that you all please take two seconds when you finish reading a chapter to leave us a short review. We have no idea how you all would like to see the story go if we don't get reviews so please just take the 2 to 3 seconds to review._

_And to make you more apt to review I will review each persons story that leaves me and Whitney a review_

_Thanks,_

_Jennifer_

_&_

_Whitney_


End file.
